Leaves of Our Lives
by Deandra
Summary: After their respective marriages, Eowyn begins a lifelong correspondence with her new sister, Lothiriel. Sorry, but this story is ended. My co-writer bowed out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This series is the brainchild of LothirielofRohan. She had read a book done all in letters, and thought we could do something with the idea in the Middle Earth world. She chose Eowyn and Lothiriel as the two writers (she is being Eowyn, I am doing Lothiriel – which actually is a bit confusing in this case…). The series won't include every single letter ever written, but will be more "snapshots" over the years of the more interesting elements of their lives. They may reference "letters" that you never saw (and won't see). We don't know how long we will sustain this, or how/when it will end, but hopefully you will enjoy it along the way. I may pull elements in from my other stories (like names for people), but this series is NOT directly connected to any of my other stories.**_

**_Also, LothirielofRohan is reposting some of her stories and they are really quite good. Trot on over and have a look. If you haven't read them before, you'll likely enjoy them, and if you're like me, you'll enjoy rereading them! She's on my Favorite Authors list if you want a link to find her. (I especially love her Boromir story which is presently reposting. It is the story that got me interested in LOTR so that I watched the movies, bought the books and started writing LOTR fanfiction – so you have her to thank/blame for all this!)_**

**Leaves of Our Lives**

_**Emyn Arnen**_

_**10 Narvinye**_

Dear Lothiriel,

My husband has suggested that, as you are married to my brother and I to your cousin, we should know each other better. We met only briefly at your wedding and mine, but Faramir assures me that we have much in common, though not (as I suggested) merely being married to uncivilized barbarians! (By the by, does Eomer leave his clothing strewn all over the bedchamber at night, or is that habit unique to my own husband?)

I hope you do not think that I am reluctant in writing this letter, or that I do it only at my husband's bidding. Faramir is fond of you, and I confess that any woman equal to the task of life with my brother has my most profound respect and admiration. I had hoped that we would have time to become better acquainted before our marriages, but with Eomer keeping you to himself most of the time, and Faramir and I no less reclusive, it did not come to pass. Perhaps now, with life more settled, we can form an acquaintance through letters.

How do you find Edoras? You are more fortunate than I in that you became acquainted with your new home before even considering marrying my brother. I came to Emyn Arnen with no idea of what to expect, and you may be sure that nothing could have prepared me for what I found here. Even Faramir admitted that, had he known in what condition we would find the place, he would have insisted on my staying in Minas Tirith with Elessar and Arwen until improvements could be made. Having once seen our new home, however, I became madly infatuated with it and insisted on staying.

Emyn Arnen is quite beautiful. The surrounding hills and forest give it a feeling of isolation and peace, which is helped as well by the river which passes by us in the west. After the hustle and bustle of Edoras, and the crowded streets of Minas Tirith, it was a welcome change to find myself alone with Faramir. Of course, there are also about forty men quartered here with us, but save for some teasing about "newlyweds", they have mostly left us alone when work is done for the day.

Oh, Lothiriel, you have no idea how I envy you! Moving into a home which has been in continuous use over the past centuries, with a full staff of servants and cooks, and a village at your disposal, you cannot have any suspicion of the work required to turn an enormous, newly-built house into a home. Our foremost aim was to furnish the main bedchamber and parlor on the first floor, so that we would not have to sleep in a tent any longer. I told Faramir that I did not mind, but he insisted that we should have a bedchamber to ourselves, and be comfortable. It is a change to be treated with such delicacy, but I confess I rather enjoy it.

The exterior is of white-painted wood, with a sweeping staircase leading up to double doors of darker wood. Inside all is bare boards and unpolished floors, though I hope in time to procure enough rugs and furniture to make it warm and inviting. Even as I write this, half of the craftsmen of Gondor are busy with the requests I have sent to them over the past fortnight. The Queen was kind enough to send with us the furnishings from Faramir's old quarters in Minas Tirith, since without them we would have nowhere to sleep, or to sit, save upon the ground.

The Elf Legolas, whom I believe you met at some point either in Minas Tirith or in Edoras, has promised to come in the spring and help me with the gardens. Faramir has invited him to bring some of his kin, and settle in Ithilien if they wish, which seemed pleasing to him.

I must restrain myself here, or I will talk at such length about my new home and my plans for it that you will think me incapable of intelligent thought. I hope that all is well with you, and life with my brother is all you had hoped it would be. I will not take up any more of your time with this letter, but I do hope that you are amenable to our correspondence, and will respond when you find the time.

**_Eowyn_**

_**Edoras**_

_**19 Narvinye**_

Dearest Eowyn,

I was delighted to receive your letter and welcome the notion of corresponding with you. It will be good to hear news of home, as I am sure it will be for you as well.

Uncivilized barbarians, indeed! Aye, Eomer does indeed tend to leave his clothes wherever they fall at the end of the day. We are working on that, and he has progressed to the point of at least looking sheepish when I bring it to his attention. Which is not to say I have noticed much improvement in his aiming anything toward the basket for laundry!

I am rather amazed to discover that my dear cousin has become so slovenly! He must have been corrupted in his many years living out in the wild with nothing but a lot of ragged soldiers for company. Last I remember, he was quite a rather tidy fellow - or at least he managed to appear as such whenever I was around to see!

I find I am adjusting well to life in Rohan, though it is vastly different than what I have known all my life. I confess, I do miss the sea and the sound of the waves on the shore, but to be Eomer's wife is well worth the sacrifice. I fear he has misled you all your life. He has actually proven himself quite a loving and considerate husband, perhaps a far cry from what you knew him to be as a brother! I am not suggesting, of course, that he was not a good brother, but I would suspect that like my own brothers, he delighted in tormenting his sister whenever possible.

It has been a challenge accustoming myself to the more relaxed setting of Edoras. Much in Dol Amroth, like in Minas Tirith, is stiff and formal, particularly among the nobility. I find Edoras to be far more appealing in that regard, and the people have been both warm and friendly, as well as accepting of this stranger and her odd ways. Durucwen has been most patient in teaching me about the household and my place in it. That is one thing I wish I might have had the opportunity to discuss with you before my marriage, but as you pointed out, there seemed to be so little time and we all selfishly spent what time we had with our loved ones rather than gathering information.

I have not seen Emyn Arnen personally, though I have several times heard Faramir speak fondly of the place. I do hope in the not too distant future Eomer and I shall be able to visit you and see your new home. I know he is anxious to satisfy himself that you are well and happy. Much as he likes Faramir, and trusts my word and judgement, he still finds it difficult to give up your care and keeping to another man.

As you indicated, I do not have a home that must be furnished from scratch, but I do have the formidable task of attempting to bring a woman's touch to my surroundings. As you well know, Edoras has long been an essentially all male bastion, and some refinements have waned appreciably over the years. I am sure it will take time, as I do not wish to effect too much change all at once, but eventually I hope to make this a warmer, homier setting.

Men! Are they not amusing! Eomer tries to treat me as a delicate flower also. While it is endearing, it completely ignores all those years that I stood alongside my father and brothers in ruling Dol Amroth, and ran the household there in my dear mother's stead. Neither you nor I are unable to easily care for our own needs, but like you, I do rather enjoy the special treatment. My own family was not so inclined to coddle me. I know Eomer recognizes my strength and abilities, but I am also pleased that he wishes to take care of me, even though he knows I do not need it.

Please, do not hesitate to share with me any news of your new home, as well as your plans and progress with it. And, if you should gather any news of my family, please do pass it along. I am sure you understand that I cannot count on men to provide me with much news, and my family in particular seems to be terrible at writing letters. Also, I welcome any news of the city - Mundburg, as you would call it. Here we have a new king and queen after so many, many years, and I am not there to witness the changes that will bring about.

Feel free to inquire about any here you particularly wish to know of, and I will attempt to keep you informed.

In the meantime, I am sure Eomer sends his love. You would be so proud of him and the way he has begun to grow into his role as king. I often think he underestimates himself and his abilities, but he is a fine leader and I can readily see how loved he is by his people.

Do take care, give my love to Faramir, and write again when you are free to do so. I look forward to our correspondence.

_**Lothiriel**_

Oh, perhaps it is too soon to speak of this, but I think I may possibly be with child. By the next letter, it could be that I will know for certain. Let us hope the Valar grant this - I should so like to give Eomer a son and Rohan an heir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Just to make sure we're all clear on this: Eowyn's letters are being written by LothirielofRohan, and Lothiriel's letters are being written by me. And it really is like letters being written. I don't know what she is going to write to "me", and she doesn't see "my" response until it posts online. I'm glad you're enjoying this. It really is rather fun!_**

_**Emyn Arnen**_

_**3 Sulime**_

My dear Lothiriel,

I apologize most sincerely for the gap between your letter and this, my only excuse is that I have been so busy with everything that has happened in the past two months that I have not had time until now to sit down and put pen to paper. As Eomer is leaving in the morning to return to Edoras, I thought I would send this letter with him to ensure a hasty delivery.

It has been wonderful to see my brother for the past sennight, though I am sure you miss him. The only thing which could have made his visit more enjoyable was if you could have accompanied him, though in your condition travel is probably unadvisable. Perhaps after the babe is born we will be able to arrange a visit.

As Eomer will likely tell you when he arrives, Faramir is recovering nicely from the wounds he received in a battle with some Haradrim who attempted to lay siege to our home. Faramir and our men were outnumbered, but the surrounding hills and the river allowed them to hold off the attackers until Elessar could send his own soldiers to aid ours. Faramir was struck in the arm with an arrow, and badly cut across his side by a sword, but has been swearing that he is "perfectly well" for several days now, so I am reassured that he will soon be fully recovered. He pretends to resent what he calls my fussing over him, but I believe that secretly he enjoys it, and is putting on an act to save face in front of Eomer. The ridiculous man seems to think that Eomer thinks him too weak. Of course, Eomer does not help. I do not wish to speak ill of the man you love, Lothiriel, but your husband can be the most horrid brute when he wishes to be. The evening before last he offered to carry Faramir from our bedchamber to the terrace, where we were sitting after dinner, when he knows perfectly well that there is nothing wrong with Faramir's lower limbs, nor is he too weak to be out of bed. I think it is good that Eomer leaves in the morn, as Faramir is likely to explode at any more of his sympathetic comments and offers of aid.

I have already thanked Eomer several times over for the gifts he brought, but I suspect you had a hand in choosing most of them, and so I must thank you, as well. The horses, I know, were his idea, but the beautiful traditional tapestries and rugs must have been sent at your suggestion. They look perfect in the great hall of our home, and give me a little reminder of Rohan here in the forest.

You asked in your last for the news from the City, and though there is little to tell, what there is is of some interest. The Queen is with child, and due to deliver any day. All of Minas Tirith (for so I must learn to think of it, though in my mind it is always Mundburg) is hoping for an heir to the throne. Much as we love King Elessar, I do not think many of the people will be entirely satisfied that things have changed until there is a son to take his father's place in the future. Let us hope it is far into the future before such a need arises, as we have only just entered into a time of peace after much upheaval.

It may amuse you to know my husband's response to your comment about his being tidy. He brought to my attention the fact that he is, in most other things, as neat in his habits as you remembered him, but suggested that his habit of strewing clothing all over our bedchamber at night is due more to the haste with which he removes it. As he has threatened to beat me most severely if I reveal any more to you than that, I must seal my lips on the subject and tell you no more.

Marriage is indeed a strange state, is it not? Before I wed Faramir I would never have thought to jest about such things as being beaten by my husband, but now it has become somewhat of a joke between us. He claims that as I am an untamed lady of Rohan I must be taught submission and servility…to which I retort that he is in danger of becoming a musty old fuddy-duddy if he does not leave the library every now and then and pay attention to his wife. It has resulted in some interesting afternoons, I must say. And now, having made myself blush, I must change the subject, for fear of offending you. (Though Eomer says you are not quite the proper lady you like to appear, I would rather not take his words at face value. I have learned, living in Gondor, that propriety means different things in different countries, and my sense of humor is not always appreciated here.)

Eomer is bellowing for my assistance in packing his things, so I suppose I must end this. Do write soon and tell me how your preparations for the baby are coming. Faramir sends his love, and requests that I thank you most heartily for removing your husband from his home so speedily.

Love,

**_Eowyn_**

_**Edoras**_

_**24 Víressë**_

Dearest Eowyn,

It was so good to hear from you once more. I fully comprehend the difficulty you have in finding time to write. There is no need for apologies on that score. And certainly I have been in no condition to respond lately anyway.

Actually, I must thank you for taking your brother off my hands for a time! I know that sounds harsh, but ever since my condition was confirmed, and the sickness ensued, he has hovered over me like a mother hen. If Gamling did not forcibly drag him away to meetings and to deal with matters of the kingdom, he would sit by my sick bed holding my hand and stroking my head. Under other circumstances, that would truly be quite endearing but, alas, in my present ill state I confess I find it most annoying! As a man, he cannot begin to comprehend the misery we endure to bring children into the world, and I am certain he means well, but I truly prefer to be left alone at such times. I owe Eothain a tremendous debt for his part in ensuring my husband made the journey south, and gave me respite from his attentions.

I am happy to report that the illness has begun to ease, in fact was doing so before Eomer's return. It pleased him greatly to find me in better health and spirits than when he departed. I am finally able to keep some food down and am beginning to look forward to this experience far more than I have the past month.

My sincerest apologies to Faramir for Eomer's attempts at humor! I think it only fair, under the circumstances, to give Faramir fodder for the future. My big brute of a husband is most solicitous of my well-being when I am ill, but should I give even the tiniest moan of pain, he runs for the hills! It is truly amusing that a man who has been in the midst of battle so often, and frequently heard cries of pain there, should find the discomfort of his wife so unsettling, but so it is. I twisted my ankle not long after we were married, and I thought my cry of pain when the healers examined it would be his undoing. I have no idea how he will fare when the babe comes and my cries begin in earnest! I expect Gamling will find him cowering in the stable with a pillow over his head to drown out the sound of me!

That is excellent news indeed about Queen Arwen. It will be reassuring for both Gondor and Rohan to know there is an heir waiting in the wings. Too long both of our lands have struggled with an insecure succession. Even the line of Stewards was in danger of failing during the War, with neither Boromir or Faramir married, and both in the constant danger of battle. There will be a collective sigh of relief if both Arwen and I are able to produce sons.

Eowyn! You do make me blush as well! And likely not for the reason you imagine! Your own brother has more in common with my cousin than he realizes, at least in that regard! However, dear Faramir is so gentle and soft-spoken, I have difficulty envisioning him behaving so…passionately! Even so, it does my heart good to hear of it, for it can only mean he is blissfully happy and very much in love.

I am equally amazed that such an intelligent and sensible man as the Steward of Gondor would dare to threaten the Wraith Slayer! Has he taken leave of his senses? Do not be cowed by him, Eowyn. I quite agree he would be an old fuddy-duddy if left to his own devices. Use all your wiles to prevent it, dear sister! (Somehow, I think Faramir is likely to forgive my interference in the matter and suggesting such a thing to you!)

As for propriety, well, I am a lady of Rohan now and have discovered they are a much more down-to-earth people here. Gondorians would have you believe that a kiss between husband and wife, when seen by others, is quite scandalous, but I have learned to enjoy Eomer's very public displays of affection. Moreover, I think the people delight in seeing that the king is happy and loved, and I do not wish to hide my feelings for him from him or them. They cannot be unaware of the significance of our looks and touches, and rather frequent disappearances only to return looking a bit disheveled quite some time later. If anyone objects, or finds our behavior inappropriate, they certainly have not dared to make such known to me.

From what Eomer has told me of his life, likely you would be unused to seeing him behave so. Perhaps you are not aware of just how tender and thoughtful he can be when he chooses. Granted, he still bellows and postures, like a young stallion trying to impress the herd, but privately he is a fine husband, and I am grateful for him every day.

I am also heartily grateful for the warmer weather we are beginning to enjoy. We Dol Amrothians are unused to such winters as Rohan knows and it has been quite the challenge. Eomer laughed so uproariously the first time I wore stockings to bed to keep my feet warm, that he actually had tears in his eyes. Wretched man! 'Tis not my fault my feet were like blocks of ice, and he would not have found it nearly so amusing if I had seen fit to "share" them with him! He still chuckles whenever I feel the need to repeat that, but he has finally grown accustomed to it and has stopped teasing me.

In truth, and I wonder if you have discovered the same thing, I have found that whenever Eomer is absent from our bed, it is a much colder place. I could never have imagined how dependent I would become upon having him snuggled next to me at night, and to find him there in the morning when I wake. The time he spent in Gondor and with you seemed an eternity. Even when he is missing only for a single night, I confess that I do not sleep well. Is it just me, that responds so emotionally to such a tiny thing, or do you find this to be the case as well?

The nursery is mostly ready for the new child, and I thank you for the things you sent. The blanket awaits, resting on the beautiful crib that Gamling thoughtfully carved for us. Did you know he was an accomplished worker of wood? I never suspected such a thing of the man in the many months that I have known him, but as soon as my condition was confirmed, he apparently set to work and surprised us with his gift upon Eomer's return home. It is truly exquisite and I will consider it a family heirloom ever after this.

Well, dear sister, I suppose I must bring this missive to a close. Now that I am feeling better, Durucwen is of the opinion I should begin resuming my "duties"! You know what a taskmaster she can be, even to the queen!

My love to Faramir, and thanks for his sending my husband back in one piece despite his inclination to do otherwise.

Love, **_Lothiriel_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dol Amroth**_

_**13 Narie**_

Dear Lothiriel,

Perhaps it will surprise you to receive this letter not from Emyn Arnen but from your own Dol Amroth. Faramir has brought me here for a fortnight to enjoy the cooler air by the sea. Having never seen such a large body of water before I was unsure what to expect, but I quickly learned to love wading barefoot into the waves and feeling the sand beneath my feet and the cold water lapping about my ankles. Faramir has tried to convince me to swim out into deeper water with him, but I seem to have an irrational fear of the water when I cannot see the bottom. At last, my darling husband says, he has found something which frightens me. If only he knew...

I have not told Faramir as yet, as I fear a repetition of the last time, but I believe this may be the last of our little holidays for several months. I am finally with child, Lothiriel! Only you can understand how I have longed to give Faramir a son, and my grief at the miscarriage and subsequent years which have passed without a child of my own to hold. My only consolation has been that my own loss made it possible for me to comfort you in the time following your own loss. I have waited as long as possible this time before allowing myself to hope that the signs may be true, and after four months I am tentatively beginning to prepare for the arrival of a baby. When we return to Emyn Arnen I will tell Faramir, and prepare the nursery for the upcoming arrival. For now I will allow him to believe that my improved mood and health is due to the sea air, and not merely the result of my advancing pregnancy.

I hope Elfwine will not hold it against Faramir and I if we are unable to attend his birthday celebration this year, but his parents will understand, I am certain. Can you believe that it has been seven years since his birth? How quickly the time flies!

I apologize for the shortness of this letter, but your father's messenger is preparing to leave within the hour, and I want to get this to you as quickly as possible. I hope you and Eomer are well, and Elfwine. Your father and brothers, and Faramir, send their love.

Yours hurriedly and excitedly, **_Eowyn_**

_**Edoras**_

_**4 Cermie**_

Dearest Eowyn,

That is excellent news you send, and it more than makes up for the brevity of your letter! I shared your good fortune with Eomer, and I do believe he may be far more overwhelmed at the prospect of being an uncle to your child than he was at being a father himself! He keeps muttering "my little sister" with great disbelief!

Enjoy whatever freedom you have left, my sister! Once our dear Faramir learns of your condition he will affix himself to your side like a leech, I am certain! It is likely you will have an uphill battle convincing him that it is not too strenuous for you to feed yourself! I know whereof I speak, for Eomer was so and Faramir is far more tenderhearted and thoughtful than my brute of a husband, as you surely know by now.

We are indeed well here. Elfwine is healthy and happy. Even so young, he is truly a horse lord, born and bred, for he rides like the wind, as though he were a part of his mount. While I know some of it is fatherly pride, Eomer claims he is better with horses than Eomer himself. I might be somewhat skeptical did it not appear so to my own eyes as well, and I have heard many others make such comments when they did not realize I was listening and had no need to flatter. Since he is eager to have another cousin, he will surely forgive your absence!

I do hope the sea water and sun is helping Faramir's shoulder. Eomer too seems to suffer more aches and pains as he grows older, no doubt from all the abuse and injury during his fighting years. One need only look at the collection of scars he has amassed to get even the tiniest inkling of what they suffered in keeping us safe and winning our freedom. Perhaps, even you too will benefit as Faramir has mentioned occasionally that your arm still troubles you, especially during a change in the weather.

If you have more time when next you write, I should dearly love to hear more of how Father and my brothers are doing. I very much long to see them for myself, but I have news of my own that may prevent it for a time. If I am correct, I may be with child also. Like you, I dare not hope too much until I am further along, but unlike you my morning illness seems a strong indicator that it is so. How I do envy you not suffering with that!

Oh, I do hope it is true and that we may both bear children together! I should like our children to be close in age so that they may better enjoy one another's company. What little they may see of the other, that is! But as they get older, perhaps they can spend summers visiting in their cousins homes, and becoming acquainted with the homeland of their other parent.

I am also most grateful that Eomer and Elessar are making the roads between our lands a priority. I know it may not greatly speed travel, but at least it may make it more comfortable. I have been urging Eomer to also consider establishing some inns along the way, where travelers may stay for the night rather than camping under the stars. Camping is fine in good weather, but I am not terribly fond of a meager tent on a frigidly cold night!

You will also be pleased to hear that Gamling and Eadnes had their third child - another son which they named Ethelstan. These silly men and their fondness for producing sons! He struts and preens as though he has done something remarkable! And the rest are no better - congratulating him endlessly! I do so wish for all of them to have daughters, and be brought to their knees by a sweet little smile and a tiny hand wrapping around their heart in an iron grip!

Well, dearest sister, it is nearly suppertime, and I hear my men stirring about so I must go. Do let me hear more of your preparations for the little one. I cannot wait to see Faramir as a father, for I am certain he will be quite remarkable. Even so, I promise to laugh heartily at all of his shenanigans for the duration! Is there a man in all of Middle Earth who does not completely lose his senses when his wife is with child?

With love, **Lothiriel**

Oh - I delayed sending this until you were home so it would not be lost trying to find you. I am pleased you found my homeland so agreeable!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Some of you asked, I nudged and finally here is the next set of letters. Another should follow soon. Plus, there may be a surprise coming up. LothirielofRohan is working on a response to a different sort of letter that I sent her…**_

_**Edoras**_

_**13 Urimë**_

Dearest Eowyn,

Oh, my dear sister, at last we shall be reunited! We are traveling to Minas Tirith next month and will be there for the celebration of Yáviérë. How I look forward to seeing you again, and to meeting little Elboron! The one unfortunate part of our both giving birth around the same time was that it kept us from making the journey to welcome the new little one.

Elfwine is delighted at the thought of a new cousin, though he clearly wishes Elboron were old enough to be a playmate. As much as he loves his new sister, he rather had hoped for a brother! At least in that respect, though they do not get to see one another often, he shares a warm relationship with Eldarion. Well, as warm as boys may get! How those two can squabble when the mood strikes them. Let us hope Elboron shows more reserve and sense than to blacken the eye of Gondor's future king! I thought I would die of embarrassment!

I do hope you and Faramir will be in the city while we are there, and that we can spend much time together. Much as I love Edoras, I do look forward to browsing the shops there and stocking up a few items I sorely miss here.

As to news from here, it was a good season and many fine foals were born. The Riddermark is truly beginning to recover from the blight of the War at long last. Much of the ground that was despoiled has been reclaimed and is once again useable, and the herds are slowly returning to their former numbers. I believe Eomer is planning on bringing a string of horses to offer as gifts to various friends, and doubtless you will be included. If nothing else, he plans to make certain his nephew has a Rohirric horse rather than that "riffraff" Gondor breeds! I am certain securing a suitable mount for Elboron could wait at least a _few_ years, but well you know the view Rohan takes of one of their own being aboard anything other than a horse from our plains! At least you and Faramir may have the use of the animal until Elboron is out of diapers!

Another item, of a much more shocking nature – Eothain has married at last! He spent a month in Aldburg on business for the King and returned with a bride in tow! Eomer jokes that he will no longer allow his Captain to travel alone since clearly he needs supervision when out of the king's sight! The girl, Holdinnan, is lovely though. The two seem an unlikely pair as she is quite shy and reserved, but apparently she adores that big brute, and he rolls over like a puppy under her hand. It is truly something to see. I am hoping to convince him to bring her along on this trip, and if I am successful, you will be able to see this great wonder for yourself.

Well, dear sister, my little Theodwyn calls. Apparently she is hungry – yet again! I do believe she eats far more than Elfwine ever did. Let us just hope it does not prove her undoing later in life. But, and I know I am a biased mother, she is beautiful. I cannot wait for you to see her. Already she has Eomer wrapped in her tiny fist and the man would walk naked into Mordor to face Sauron and a thousand Uruk Hai singlehandedly if she required it of him.

But, enough. I must go. Do let me hear back from you, and PLEASE tell me you will be in Minas Tirith in Yavannië. Make it clear to Faramir the great torment both of us will make him suffer if he does not bring you!

With love, **Lothiriel**

_**Emyn Arnen**_

_**20 Urime**_

Dearest Lothiriel,

The Valar must have smiled upon your letter, Sister, as it arrived less than a sennight from the date you sent it. Perhaps the haste of the messenger can be attributed to Heorl's interest in Beiniel, one of our servants. I trust that you and Eomer will not mind Faramir and I giving our consent for the pair to be married during the festivities next month?

We will indeed be in Minas Tirith for the celebration, and little Elboron as well. It seems an age since I last saw the city; Elboron keeps me at home when Faramir is called to the King. Yáviérë cannot come soon enough, as it will bring not only your visit but a chance for me to leave the confines of my own home for a little while. I am sure you understand the feeling of being trapped inside with only a small child for company, while your husband is free to come and go as he pleases!

Your news of Eothain's marriage comes as something of a shock, but it is about time he settled down with a good woman. Holdinnan sounds as though she is more than capable of handling him, and perhaps her influence will bring out his gentler qualities. They are in there somewhere, I promise you, though one has to dig deep to find them at times! Please tell him that I wish to see this miracle for myself, as further inducement for him to bring her when you come. I would love to meet the woman who has captured the heart of Eothain after so many declarations that he would remain a bachelor for as long as humanly possible!

There is little news from here to tell, other than the domestic details which you will soon see for yourself. Elboron grows day by day, and looks more and more like his father each morning. He seems to have inherited my temperament, unfortunately. It would perhaps have been better if he had my looks and Faramir's gentle spirit, but I intend to take a firm hand with him as he gets older. For now he is too young to truly understand why Mama does not want him to be such a little brat!

I seem to be ending each paragraph with an exclamation, which should tell you how happy the news of your impending visit has made me. I cannot wait to see you and little Theodwyn, and my brother and nephew, of course. A daughter is the best thing that could have happened to Eomer, in my opinion, and you may tell him that I said it. Though I wish you would not have mentioned him walking naked into Mordor...the thought of my brother unclothed is enough to make me ill!

I will get this off with Heorl as soon as possible, as he wishes to seek his parents' permission to take a "foreign" bride before returning with you next month to wed her and take her home. I hope that you all remain well and happy until we meet again, my dearest sister.

Yours,

_**Eowyn**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Emyn Arnen**_

_**8 Hisime**_

Dear Lothiriel,

Has it truly been a full two years since I became a mother? How quickly the time passes when there is a small child in the house. Before I married Faramir I used to lament how slowly the days would drag by, how long the endless months with nothing to brighten my life save for the occasional escape for a ride in the evening hours. Now I find that there are hardly enough hours in the day to accomplish everything which needs to be done.

Elboron is my baby no longer. You will hardly recognize him when next you see him. Even the change since your visit last autumn is extraordinary. Fortunately, I will not long lament the lack of a small, cuddlesome babe to hold in my arms, as I am with child again. Elboron will become a brother sometime this summer. Faramir's response to this happy news was, "I hope this time it is a girl," with which sentiments I heartily concur.

I hope Elfwine has recovered from the fever he had contracted when last you wrote. I am sending along with this letter more of the herbs which were so helpful when Eomer suffered from a similar complaint last winter. At least you can comfort yourself with the thought that Elfwine makes a better patient than Eomer! Unless, of course, he has inherited his father's tendency to whine like a miserable puppy when he is ill or injured and there is a feminine hand to comfort him. How glad I am that it is you, and not I, who have to deal with Eomer now. I fear that I rather lost patience with him most times, and so he is probably thankful as well that he has you.

We have visitors here, from Far Harad. They have stopped in Emyn Arnen on their way to Minas Tirith to petition the king to send aid to their lands. There has been a severe drought, it seems, since summer before last, and it has taken them this long to swallow their pride and come to us. I was tempted to suspect them of ulterior motives, but Faramir, who is an excellent judge of character, believes their mission to be sincere. There are two women with them, sisters, whose names are Vasundhara and Tabari, and the two of them keep me company while Faramir shows their husbands and brother the wonders of Ithilien. Everything about them is so dainty and exotic that I feel a great clumsy cow around them! Vasundhara is very small and dark, with enormous eyes so thickly lashed that it seems a wonder she can keep her eyes open, while her sister is taller and lighter skinned, but with the same wondrously beautiful eyes and facial features. They wore heavy robes, tunics, and trousers of some rough fabric when they arrived, but the clothing they brought with them to wear when not traveling is made of the softest, finest silks in brilliant colors. It seems to be the fashion in Far Harad for women to wear loose trousers and long loose tunics, rather than gowns. I wonder what Faramir would think if I were to suddenly adopt their style of dress? They seem much more comfortable than I in my long skirts and tight-fitting bodices, and goodness knows I would welcome a bit of comfort as I begin to increase in size once more.

You must wonder at us keeping them from Minas Tirith when their mission is so urgent, but they arrived only last night, and will leave us in the morning. I am writing this while they sleep, as they are exhausted from their long journey and wanted a nap badly. Elboron, who is fascinated by them, actually consented to nap for once with no argument, though only because I let him stay with the two ladies. Tabari says that her brother's wife had a son about Elboron's age, but that they both died when the famine became too severe. It was this tragedy that led them to seek the king's aid.

I trust this letter finds you all well. Please remind Eomer that the next foal born to Ninquelote was promised to me, by him, when last we saw each other. He will pretend to forget, but he knows very well that his stables have benefited from Naharion's bloodline long enough, and it is time he shared with his loving sister.

Do write soon, and tell me of the children and Eomer. Faramir and I were planning a short trip to see you all sometime in the spring, but due to the circumstances it may have to be delayed. Perhaps in the autumn, if the babe is strong and I am feeling up to a long ride.

Yours,

_**Eowyn**_

**_xxxxx_**

**Edoras**

**Mettarë**

Eowyn:

My apologies for the tardiness of my response to your letter. No sooner was Elfwine back on his feet from the fever than Eomer took sick. The illness claimed many in our household and we were severely understaffed for some time. I ran myself ragged caring for my family, but your supply of herbs was a timely blessing. I showed them to the healers here, and they immediately sent to Minas Tirith to request more of the same. Additionally, I am told they intend to try growing them here in a hothouse for future use since they work so well.

You are not mistaken about Eomer's behavior when he is ill! He becomes such a child! Alas, my time was stretched too thin this time for me to much humor him and I think perhaps it drove home a bit the understanding of how inappropriate his actions were. After the first two days, he behaved much better and was far more cooperative than I have ever known him to be. In a certain sense, though, I do understand why he does it. For so long he had to rely solely upon himself for everything, and rarely was there a woman's tender touch to be had. I think something in him missed that greatly and, like a cat enjoying a patch of sunlight, he cannot help but eagerly bask in the warmth of my loving solicitude. I will not begrudge him that. And, if the truth be known, he is remarkably tender, for a man, when I am unwell. More than once he has sat at my bedside, gently stroking my head in concern and seeking to sooth my discomfort. Though you may find it shocking, there are times when he does a very good imitation of Faramir in that respect!

But, enough unpleasant news! We are recovered now and another year ends today. I am so happy to know that our world survived, and that we lived to see such times of peace and prosperity. We paid a terrible price in bringing that to pass, but I rejoice that it is upon us. Have I told you that our people now call Eomer "Eadig"? They, too, have seen peace and prosperity under his kingship and are grateful to have him at their head. He has proven himself a fine king, and I am certain he will long be remembered throughout history for his many contributions.

I confess I was startled at the report of your visitors from Harad. For so long they have set themselves apart from us that I would also have been suspicious of them. But, as you indicated, Faramir reads men well, and I will trust his judgment in the matter. The ladies and their garments do sound intriguing. I should like to have been there with you to see for myself. That is sad tidings they bring, however, and it is unfortunate that it took something so devastating to humble them enough to reach out to their neighbors. Yet I have little doubt that King Elessar will send aid. He is a most compassionate man, and it will not take much persuasion from Faramir to accommodate them. His council may prove more reluctant, but I am sure he will not tolerate their prejudices in this matter.

Oh, before I forget – Eothain and Holdinnan are expecting their first child any day now! I do believe the man will worry himself to death as he waits. He should much rather face a battalion of Orcs single-handedly than sit idly anticipating the birth of a child. There have been two false starts already, so it should come any time. With the inclement weather, we have set Holdinnan up in a room at Meduseld where she will be well attended. Eothain is nearby if we need call him, though I think I will likely postpone informing him until the last possible second so as to keep him out from under foot until it cannot be avoided!

And speaking of "children", on a related matter, I relayed your message to Eomer about Ninquelote's next foal. Once he finally acknowledged he did remember promising that to you, upon learning of your pending confinement, he gave a most evil grin and said I should tell you, "If you want it, you must come and get it!" Before you sharpen your blade too much in preparation for said encounter, do remember how very much he misses seeing you, and this is just his way of forcing you to hold to your promise of a visit. Even though he enjoys coming to Gondor and seeing you there, I think in his mind you will always belong on the plains of the Riddermark, and it eases his heart to see you there, if only for a brief time. I, too, long to have you come and see all the wonderful changes here. You have seen too little of your homeland since the War and I know you would wish to revel in its being restored to its former glory.

Ah, I must go. My family calls me to supper. All my love to everyone there, and congratulations on the expected new arrival.

With love and best wishes in the new year,

_**Lothiriel**_


End file.
